


Never Better

by jupiterexile



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterexile/pseuds/jupiterexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Jensen's always liked food. He's always liked eating. The sweet, crumbly texture of his favorite desserts, the spicy tang of shared Indian dishes, the taste of spaghetti as it slithers off his fork into his mouth—all things Jensen finds incredibly enjoyable. Until now, he's just had to enjoy them in moderation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Better

When Jensen hits 35, he gets the itch to move again. He's lived in a few different places—grew up in Texas, tried Louisiana for a little bit, back to Texas (but in a different city), and now he's in the cradle of Northern California, having followed his engineer husband to Silicon Valley. He tells Jared he's tired of big cities and he wants seasons. They visited New England last fall and it's been creeping at the edges of his mind since, luring him back. Jared smiles and indulges Jensen, his own sense of adventure untempered by ordinary life.

And that's how they end up moving to New York's Capital District just a few weeks into summer. 

===

The movers aren't due to arrive with all their belongings until a week after Jensen and Jared arrive, so the items that fill their fridge that first week are only the most basic of groceries and leftovers from various restaurants Jensen had looked up. The fourth night, they plow through takeout barbecue while sitting tailor-style on the living room floor, knees almost touching. Jared lifts another forkful and then seems to think better of it, dropping it back into the container.

"Ugh, I'm so full," he groans. "I can't eat another bite. You finish it." He nudges the container toward Jensen, who deflects it to the side and rolls up onto his knees to push Jared flat on the floor.

"Mmm, let me see your food baby," Jensen laughs, nuzzling his face against Jared's stomach.

Jared pushes his head away, laughing. "Show me yours, I'll show you mine." 

The hardwood floor is hell on Jensen's hands and knees but they blew the air mattress the night before, so they make do. They're both a little more than excited to see the moving truck pull up on Monday, though.

===

They settle into their new lives easily, neither one bothered by the small-city feel of the region. Jared finds a yoga studio a few blocks over and quickly falls back into his six-nights-a-week workout habit. He still usually makes it home before Jensen, who spends pretty much all day on campus between teaching, office hours, grading, and meetings four days out of the week and then still thinks about work the other three days. More than once Jared drops by to bring Jensen lunch and charms the hell out of the entire department in no time at all. If Jensen was the jealous type he'd worry a little about the way his office-mate Matt eyes Jared, but in reality he only has to worry about Matt stealing his food.

===

One sunny morning in October Jensen walks into the arts lab just before 8 AM to a blast of downright arctic air. Half the class is already there—most of them looking a bit worse for the wear, like they were up rather late—curled around their laptops, bundled up in sweats and even gloves.

"Morning, guys. Did someone hit the a/c?"

Madison looks up at him from under the shadow of her hoodie. "It's been like this all night. Nothing we do will fix it."

"You guys have been here all night?" A chorus of nods and assent from the motley crew. Jensen sighs. "Alright. I'm going to go call this in. I'll be back in ten."

He fishes his cell phone from his pocket and runs up to the offices, where he hopes someone will have a coat he can borrow. It's a pretty warm day, so the best he can get on short notice is Matt's hipster sweater, but it's better than nothing and he puts it on over his button-down. For once he decides to head home as soon as classes are over, pleased to see Jared's car parked up the block.

"Honey, I'm home," Jensen croons as he walks in the door.

"Hi, babe," Jensen hears Jared get closer. He's got his shoes put away and his bag halfway to unpacked before he realizes Jared's just standing in the hallway, staring, which is odd behavior for someone who's seen him come through the door hundreds of times in the past few years. He meets Jared's eyes and raises a brow, which seems to snap Jared from his stupor.

"Costume change?"

"Oh, hell," Jensen sighs. "I borrowed this from Matt and forgot to give it back." He plucks at the buttons, starting to undo them, when Jared practically lunges the last few feet to Jensen and bats his hands away.

"Leave it," Jared says, his voice pitched low and dark as he spreads one huge hand over Jensen's midsection, fingers bumping over the buttons.

"Dude," Jensen groans as Jared dips his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, "I really don't want to have to explain to Matt why I had to wash his sweater before giving it back."

Jared just grins, dark and predatory, and backs Jensen into the wall hard enough that the photos hung next to them rattle.

===

The Arts & Humanities holiday event is apparently the faculty party of the season. The entire staff and their plus ones mill about the bottom floor of their building, the lobby turned into a veritable wonderland of booze and food, the halls and classrooms dotted with groups dining and chatting. Jensen and Jared have claimed a table with Matt and his wife, two of the student advisors, Felicia and Osric, and somehow—someway—Misha, the eccentric department head. They have a little of everything between them: a kebab of tomatoes with lemon-crusted shrimp, mashed potatoes, a slice of holiday ham, vegetable medley, salmon filet, roast beef, tiny crackers topped with figs and bleu cheese, and so much more. They trade bites, but Jensen ends up with two for every one of Jared's, Jared happy to let Jensen take the last bits of everything, laughing and chatting all the while.

By the time their plates empty Jensen starts to feel uncomfortably full, but he's been eyeing the cheesecake all night and isn't about to leave without trying it. Of course, once he gets to the dessert table he can't resist the vanilla cream cake or chocolate raspberry mousse, and all three end up on his plate—two of the cheesecake, because Jared may be generous with his food but he'll guard cheesecake like a football pro, even against Jensen. 

He chews slowly, carrying the plate with them as he and Jared circle the lobby and halls, stepping in and out of conversations. Jensen manages to get through his cheesecake and mousse before he turns sad eyes on Jared, mourning the half-eaten cream cake. Jared laughs lightly and picks up the fork, taking a bite for himself before cutting another and nudging it against Jensen's lips.

"Come on, we'll finish it together," Jared cajoles. Jensen rolls his eyes, but accepts the undeniably delicious cake anyway. There's something about Jared feeding it to him, too, that makes Felicia sigh in the background and Jensen's dick stir in his pants. The cake is gone in no time, but those few bites push Jensen into truly uncomfortable territory, and he and Jared make a semi-graceful escape not long afterwards.

Jensen makes Jared drive home because he feels too full to concentrate on anything else. He collapses onto the couch as soon as they get in the door, curling in around his aching belly. He feels a hand on his middle and opens his eyes to see Jared watching Jensen with concern in his dark eyes. 

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Jensen exhales uncomfortably. Jared rubs gently, calming the protests of Jensen's stomach at the night's indulgences, and he focuses on the feel of Jared's fingers wandering over his skin right up until they dip under his waistband. 

"Dude!"

"What?" Jared laughs. 

"I feel like a beached whale."

"And?"

Jensen splutters. "And nothing! I'm too full for this." Jared doesn't respond, but he brings his other hand to Jensen's stomach while he traces the outline of Jensen's dick through his jeans. 

"Oh my God," Jensen says indignantly. "You cannot possibly be turned on right now."

Jared curls his fingers just slightly, five pressure points spread wide across Jensen's stomach. Jensen groans and shifts, trying to roll away, but Jared's hands keep him firmly in place. "Stay," he murmurs, pushing both hands underneath Jensen's shirts to expose his swollen belly. Jensen watches as Jared nuzzles against the taut skin, helpless to move under the tender ministrations.

It's not that they're never gentle with each other, but this is a new level of adoration Jared's displaying here.

"Jared," Jensen says, pushing at his shoulder a little.

"God, Jen," Jared breathes, totally out of step with the usual way he says those two words, "You're so hot."

"Are you kidding me?" At that, Jared sweeps Jensen to his feet before he knows what's happening. He parades them into the bedroom, stopping in front of the mirror to frame his hands around Jensen's distended middle. It's not that obvious front-on, but then Jared spreads his hands and tugs gently at the sides of Jensen's sweater, until the material's taut against the strain of the buttons, rounded gaps tight against Jensen's stomach. It looks obscene, it feels absurd, but a bolt of lust goes straight through Jensen at the sight of Jared's face watching them in the mirror.

"Fuck," Jensen says.

"I can," Jared says wickedly into his ear.

===

The thing is, Jensen's always liked food. He's always liked eating. The sweet, crumbly texture of his favorite desserts, the spicy tang of shared Indian dishes, the taste of spaghetti as it slithers off his fork into his mouth—all things Jensen finds incredibly enjoyable. Until now, he's just had to enjoy them in moderation. Moderate food, moderate exercise.

But now, moderation is no more. He's got blanket permission to eat as much as he wants (as much as he can), and exercise less—which, in his ideal world, means not at all.

Jared's put together an impressive array of foods for their Christmas dinner this year. For a guy who loves fitness as much as he does, he sure does love to cook too. And for whatever reason, he loves the idea of Jensen soft and round, plush enough to sink his fingers into, or so he'd quietly confessed to Jensen that night of the faculty event. They haven't bothered with a dining table, so the coffee table is set with two plates each holding a perfectly-cooked steak, surrounded by mashed potatoes, an onion-and-apple tart, brussels sprouts wrapped in bacon, pecan pie, and artfully dotted with LED candles throughout. He smiles at Jensen, secretive and sweet, as he sinks back into their couch with his precisely-cut steak and small helpings of everything, a stark contrast to the heavy weight of Jensen's plate.

Jensen glances down at his food and smiles back at Jared, pushing play for _Home Alone _, the start of their annual holiday movie marathon.__

__===_ _

__The leftovers barely last two days in their fridge. Jensen's been hard at work on his curriculae for the next semester, spending long hours sitting at his desk since the day after Christmas, and when it comes down to feeding himself he'd much rather reheat something already made rather than start an entirely new meal. Jared takes advantage of Jensen's glazed state and takes up the mantle of everyday cook, making onion soup with plenty of cheese melted on top, his momma's lasagna recipe that he knows Jensen adores, and dressing Jensen's greens far more heavily than his own. His only regret is that he doesn't get to see Jensen working his way through the plates Jared sets at his elbow in the evenings, but he knows it's like this every year and Jensen will resurface just in time for the New Year._ _

__True to form, Jensen wanders out of his office partway through the day on New Year's Eve, looking soft and rumpled in his plaid flannel pants and t-shirt, a light of renewal in his eyes._ _

__"All finished?" Jared asks from his spot on the couch. Jensen nods and comes over to sit on Jared's lap, and it might just be his imagination, but Jensen feels a little heavier than usual. He snakes his arms around Jensen, fingers gently testing the softness around Jensen's ribs, and yeah, there's definitely a little something there. A thrill shoots through him and he manhandles Jensen down to the couch, coming quickly enough against Jensen's hip that Jensen huffs a laugh and asks if he's regressed twenty years._ _

__===_ _

__After that, Jared is Jensen's full-on accomplice. There's still a week left of winter break, and Jensen spends it on the couch, flipping through Netflix titles and eating Jared's delicious food while Jared's at work._ _

__Monday, he polishes off the remainder of the lasagna and munches his way through most of a box of Honey Nut Cheerios while watching _Orange is the New Black_. _ _

__Tuesday, Jared wakes him with a hearty breakfast of half a packet of bacon, two eggs, and four slices of buttered toast dabbed in bacon grease. Jensen loses himself in the TV again, and before he realizes it, three episodes of _Orange is the New Black_ have passed and his fingers are scraping only the plate. He sighs and heads back to the kitchen._ _

__Wednesday's dinner comes in the form of takeout burgers and a fresh six-pack from one of their favorite breweries. Jensen eyes the two burgers that Jared picked up for him skeptically, but he manages to eat a full burger and a half before he starts to feel queasy. Jared slowly nudges him into eating the last half with a soothing hand on his belly._ _

__Thursday, Jensen wakes up with a horrible craving for sweets so Jared brings home a chocolate cake after work. He feeds Jensen bite by bite after a dinner of buttered pasta with herbs, and Jensen eats a full third of the cake before he pushes Jared's fork away._ _

__Friday sees Jensen eat an entire box of Kraft macaroni and cheese before Jared even gets home from work. Jensen burps loudly as he slides the last bite into his mouth, settling a hand on his belly. His lips are soft with butter and his stomach is gently rounded, straddling the dreamy place between _just full enough_ and _overfull_. He slides his hand up and down his belly, pressing in slightly to feel it give under his fingertips. He looks at the clock—at least two hours until Jared arrives home—and decides he wants a little something more. He ends up working on the chocolate cake again, slowly pushing forkful after forkful into his mouth and feeling it settle into his belly. The apartment is silent, the show he was watching long ended, and if Jensen listens hard he thinks he can hear his stomach gurgling quietly, adjusting to his new way of life. _ _

__When he finally sets the cake aside, he feels drum-tight, his belly undeniably bloated and stiff. He pushes up his shirt and lays back on the sofa, marveling at the way it rounds above him, imagining looking like this all the time. One hand slides into his pants as he thinks about his sweaters pulling tight in the shoulders and torso, his belly rounding out over his waistband, leading him wherever he goes. He imagines Jared coming in to see him, ready to put his big hands all over Jensen's huge, stuffed middle, and it's that image that has him coming with a hot splash over his hand._ _

__===_ _

__On Monday when Jensen gets to the A &H building, he heads for the stairs on auto-pilot, but halfway there thinks better of it and turns back to the elevator. He shrugs as he pushes the button, figuring it can't hurt to cut out the stairs between his office on the third level and the labs and classrooms on the main or underground levels. After all, exercise is the enemy of food, and right now, he's firmly siding with food._ _

__===_ _

__A couple weeks into the semester, Jensen notices that his pants aren't fitting him as well as they used to; the waistband cutting into him after meals. The dress code is lax enough that he doesn't feel too badly about wearing jeans to class for a few days, but even his most comfortable jeans are starting to feel tight._ _

__"I gotta go shopping," Jensen says through a mouthful of potatoes one night._ _

__"Already?" Jared's eyebrows look like they're going to crawl up into his hairline. Jensen just nods._ _

__"My pants, dude." He takes one of Jared's hands and puts it on his hip where he can feel the beginning of a love handle, just enough to pinch and roll between his fingers. Jared looks Jensen in the eye and kisses him deeply, nudging his tongue into Jensen's mouth as he nudges his erection against Jensen's thigh._ _

__===_ _

__By the time spring break comes in March, Jensen's had to go shopping for both pants and shirts, and he's even up a size in boxers. He stares at himself in the mirror, observing the softening of his pecs, now two small handfuls, and the convex mound of his belly. If he bends at the right angle, he can feel the beginnings of a crease in his back. Jared can't keep his hands off of Jensen—if he thought their sex life was active before, it's nothing compared to now. Jared delights in particular in grabbing the curve of Jensen's ass while they fuck face-to-face, and nuzzling the soft underside of his belly as part of his mindbreaking blowjobs._ _

__Jared's taken off the dates of Jensen's spring break as well, and Jensen can't deny that he's looking forward to a week and a half of relaxation and meals with Jared. Once Jared wakes up on the first day, he works to keep Jensen stuffed all week long, either with food or with dick, and Jensen's only too happy to go along with it._ _

__===_ _

__After spring break, Matt walks into the office when Jensen's already there. He eyes Jensen and asks, "Good week?"_ _

__Jensen falters for a moment, uncertain about what he might say or what Matt's thinking. Finally he blurts out, "Yeah. The best."_ _

__"Cool. You look good." Matt shuffles into his chair and pulls out his laptop, Jensen breathing an internal sigh of relief. The changes have been gradual, but after eleven days of nonstop eating he feels pretty noticeably different, and there's a little part of him that worries about what the rest of the world will have to say. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to have to worry about that today._ _

__===_ _

__By the end of the semester, Jensen's amazed at how much food he can pack away. They've taken to ordering two pizzas at a time so that Jensen can eat one on his own and whatever Jared doesn't eat is saved for later, and there's always a dedicated Jensen-only container of crab rangoon when Chinese is on the menu. He's come to love the feeling of being overstuffed, the contentment that goes along with the fullness—and Jared's amazing belly rubs, of course._ _

__Tonight there's a carnival happening a couple towns over and Jared insisted they go, so they're walking down the midway while Jensen chews on an elephant's ear, Jared taking tiny bits of cotton candy off the spindle he bought. They've already ridden all the rides and played games, so all that's left to do is enjoy the warm weather and each other. Jensen polishes off his elephant ear and makes grabby hands at Jared's cotton candy, which he relinquishes with a kiss. They find an empty picnic table, and Jared tells Jensen to stay, which he happily does while the spun sugar melts in his mouth._ _

__When Jared returns, he's carrying a large fresh-squeezed lemonade, another elephant ear, and a funnel cake loaded with ice cream, nuts, sliced bananas, and chocolate drizzled over the top of a mound of whipped cream._ _

__"Eat up," he says._ _

__"Are you helping?"_ _

__Jared shakes his head, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "This is all you, babe. Better get cracking before the ice cream melts," he points at the funnel cake, already softening in the humid air._ _

__===_ _

__Jensen lays on the couch one Sunday afternoon, one hand idly rubbing over his middle while he reads on his Kindle. Jared had stuffed him full at breakfast and he spent almost an hour just breathing against the feeling of being full up to his chest, trying to will away the urge to puke. Now he only feels full up to his ribs, his stomach still swollen and firm. He hasn't bothered with jeans today, just sweatpants, and he can feel the elastic digging into his waist despite having pushed it down below the curve of his distended belly. He feels heavy and lazy, and when he gets to a sentence in the novel that reads _he'd never felt better in his life_ Jensen nods along in agreement._ _

__===_ _

__"So...what about stopping?" The question's been tumbling around in Jensen's head for a few days now, since he realized they'd never talked about an endpoint._ _

__"What about it?" Jared's face takes on a guarded look._ _

__"I dunno, we just never talked about—about where this is going. And I don't know if you had any thoughts, or…" Jensen trails off, looking down at the pooch of belly in his lap, his legs spread a little to give it room, the soft mounds of his pecs resting on top. He can't deny the last six months have been incredible—he _feels_ incredible—but the tiny part of him that worries about what the world will think has blossomed into a whole fucking flower of how that might affect his relationship._ _

__"Do you want to stop?" Jared's voice breaks into his thoughts, laced with concern, and Jensen snaps his head up._ _

__"Um," he begins lamely, "Not really?" It comes out more of a question than a statement._ _

__"Me either," Jared smiles. "I want you to keep going as long as you want to."_ _

__"Are you sure?"_ _

__"For you, babe? Anything. I love seeing you like this," he palms Jensen's stomach, "but I like seeing you enjoy it even more. You are still enjoying it, right?"_ _

__"Yeah," Jensen responds breathlessly, his dick already responding to the soft strokes of Jared's fingers. He imagines himself bigger and bigger, a carousel of images whirling through his mind and his dick growing steadily harder. "Yeah, let's keep going."_ _


End file.
